A Reason To Do So
by dcalu2001
Summary: Is it immoral to have a reason? Just look at Romeo Conbolt. The cover is from eruzayne from Deviantart. Thank you for the image.


**AN: Hey guys, this is a short story, based off of the Fairy Tail pairing; Rowen.**

 **To be honest the story is kinda based off of this image I found in Deviantart, if you read the story, you might know which image I am talking about.**

 **Anyways, time to show you what I wrote.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Guildhall -

It was a normal day, which was ironic considering that this was Fairy Tail. Yes, the Guild was simply talking to each other, deciding that they should just relax, and not beat the crap out of each other. Even Natsu and Gray decided not to fight each other, mainly because Erza would maim the both of them if they ever fought.

So yeah, it was a normal day for the Fairy Tail Guild.

Wendy Marvell was currently sitting near the bar, talking to Mirajane and Lucy. The topic of their conversation was about a certain purple-haired Fire-Mage; Romeo Conbolt. The two older females were teasing the young Dragon Slayer, saying that the two young Mages would be adorable together. Wendy was blushing at the thought her being with Romeo, though not all thoughts were bad.

Her mind suddenly went downhill, when she thought of kissing the Conbolt. She was as red as Erza's hair, may be even more, and it didn't help when Mirajane was squealing about how they needed to get together.

Speak of the Devil, Romeo came in running,

"Hey Wendy!"

His voice suddenly shocked her, causing her to stutter,

"R-Romeo-kun! D-don't do that!"

"Sorry, but I heard something amazing!"

"Really? What is it?"

"I can be a Dragon Slayer like you!"

Wendy looked at Romeo with wide eyes, truly shocked at the information given to her. She wasn't the only one, nearly everyone in the Guild stopped what they were doing, looking at Romeo with disbelief. Natsu was shouting praise, excited that Romeo might be a Fire Dragon Slayer like himself, while Macao was surprised that his son wouldn't want to follow in his footsteps.

She asked,

"How can you be a Dragon Slayer?"

"It's simple!"

Then, he did something to her that shocked not only her, but the entire Guild.

He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug.

After a few moments, and after Mirajane and most of the girls had finally stopped shrieking at how cute the scene in front of them was, Wendy told Romeo,

"R-Romeo-kun? W-what was the r-rumor?"

"If you hug a Dragon Slayer, you'll get their abilities."

After hearing that, Natsu was grumbling about how he wasn't the one that was hugged. Carla was being restrained by Happy and Lily, trying to claw out Romeo's eyes for what he just did. Everyone else immediately knew what was happening, and had sly grins on their faces, except for Gajeel. He was on the same boat with Carla, trying to kill Romeo with his Iron Dragon Sword for what he was doing to his 'little sister'.

Wendy, who didn't figured it out yet, told him,

"Uh, Romeo-kun? I don't think that rumor was true."

"Of course it's not. I just came up with it."

"EH?"

Most of the Guild whooped at what Romeo told her, saying how he was smooth, and Macao was currently crying tears of joy, saying how his boy was about to become a man.

"Why would you make up a lie like that?"

"Because I needed a reason to hug you."

"AAAWWWWWW!"

The girls couldn't believe at how sweet Romeo was, while Gajeel was contemplating about killing him or not. As the two mages broke apart, Romeo had an embarrassed look on his face, yet he still had a small smile on his face. Wendy was pouting at him, but yet she turned away bashful, not looking at Romeo, who said,

"Romeo...you don't need a..."

"I don't need what?"

"I said...you don't need a reason to...hug me."

Romeo blushed this time, and actually hugged her once more, with Wendy hugging back this time. The Guild burst into cheers, with Mirajane screaming,

"I KNEW IT! I SHIPPED THE TWO!"

As the Guild began to celebrate, Romeo whispered something into her ear,

"If I don't need a reason to hug you, does that mean I don't need a reason for a kiss?"

* * *

 **AN: And that was the short story.**

 **Leave your thoughts in the reviews and tell me what you guys think about the story. Now it is time to head into Okuda's Secret.**

 **See ya later!**


End file.
